


Звезды на льду

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После завоевания Феззана продюсеры местного телешоу решили привлечь новых участников для поднятия рейтинга. Действующие лица: феззанские продюсеры, кайзер Райнхард и весь адмиралитет. АУ, злостный стеб :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звезды на льду

Широко известные в узких кругах феззанских массмедиа продюсеры братья Сполдинги сидели в своем великолепном сдвоенном кабинете на семнадцатом этаже, нервно пили хорошо выдержанный коньяк и в десятый раз перечитывали новый проект главного креативного директора их основного развлекательного телеканала. Дочитав свой экземпляр, Барни Сполдинг, залпом допил свой бокал и посмотрел на брата. 

\- Ларри, ты действительно считаешь, что они пойдут на это? 

\- Дорогой братец, - отвечал старший Сполдинг, - мы не феззанцы, если не сможем убедить этих прекрасных людей участвовать в нашей программе. Это же бешеные деньги! Рейтинг! Реклама! А им - любовь народа, практически без особых усилий! 

\- Да, но предлагать такое самому кайзеру... 

\- В этом нет ничего предрассудительного, Барни, ну в самом деле. И вообще, попытка не пытка! В худшем случае нас пошлют подальше, а в лучшем, - Ларри постучал пальцем по папке с проектом, - мы заработаем столько, что наши правнуки не смогут потратить! 

\- Но менять название шоу? Затраты на рекламу... 

\- Окупятся через неделю, если все получится. Все знают, что кайзер скучает и начал интересоваться искусством. А важнейшим из искусств у нас является что? Телешоу, дорогой брат. Наше телешоу. "Звезды на льду!" Я смогу убедить кайзера, вот увидишь. 

К большому удивлению Барни Сполдинга, высочайшее согласие на участие в шоу было получено. Похоже, кайзеру действительно надоел балет и прочие высокоинтеллектуальные имперские развлечения. В компании со всеми наличными адмиралами кайзер прибыл знакомиться с партнершами, прошедшими тщательный отбор. Примерил коньки. Через неделю начались тренировки и немедленно начались проблемы. 

Военный министр, которого не смогли убедить в том, что затраченное на тренировки и участие в шоу время пойдет на пользу образу имперской армии в глазах завоеванного Феззана, и который просто подчинился приказу, приходил строго на двадцать минут в день. Кроме того, он предупредил организаторов, что если его не освободят от участия в этом с позволения сказать представлении после первого же тура, он примет меры по устранению телеканала. Продюсеры покорно внесли это в планы, но это не понадобилось. Несмотря на то, что техника исполнения прыжков была выше всяких похвал, за артистизм герр Оберштайн баллов не получил и вскоре благополучно вернулся к работе. 

Главнокомандующий заявил, что не будет кататься ни с кем кроме супруги. Продюсеры и тренеры посмотрели на чету Миттермайеров на коньках, и, хотя путающийся в красном плаще во время прыжков Ураганный Волк был очаровательно неловок, Эва так и не смогла преодолеть страх перед вращениями и катанием на одной ноге. Поэтому, несмотря на симпатии зрителей, профессиональное жюри их засудило, и через две недели довольный Миттермайер улетел достраивать Шаттенбург, пообещав остальным, что будет за них болеть. 

С адмиралом Айзенахом были другие проблемы. Сначала его подчиненные по привычке пытались перевести его жесты в слова приказов и бежать исполнять. Потом начали просто озвучивать то, что, по их мнению, выражали жесты Молчаливого адмирала в танце. В конце концов продюсеры дали указание не показывать в видеотрансляциях те места зрительного зала, где сидели подчиненные Айзенаха. Однако в прессу просочились некоторые "переводы жестов", после чего местные желтые газетенки каждую неделю публиковали сводку того, что высказал адмирал в том или ином прыжке. Айзенах молчал, технично катался и вылетел только после пятого тура, сразу вслед за Валеном, который долго отказывался от участия в шоу под предлогом протеза, но общей участи не избежал. Байерляйн тренировался неплохо, но когда на генеральной репетиции номера увидел партнершу не в спортивном костюме, а в блестящем обтягивающем платье, начал краснеть, падать после прыжков, иногда даже на ровном месте, и едва не был дисквалифицирован. Но все-таки он как-то справился с собой, с девушкой, и, по слухам, даже научился шутить. Впрочем, его шутки понимала только его партнерша, об этом еще подробно писали в глянцевых феззанских журналах гламурные журналистки. Также любили они и Меклингера, главным образом, за усы и артистическую натуру. У Лютца от физических и эмоциональных нагрузок во время выступлений непредсказуемо менялся цвет глаз, костюмеры ломали головы как это получше обыграть и частенько промахивались. А потом журналисты-таки узнали, что у адмирала есть невеста и женская аудитория шоу перестала за него голосовать. 

Адмирал Мюллер стоял на льду настолько уверенно, что к нему с интересом присматривались тренеры, а председатель жюри сказала, что если адмирал вдруг уйдет в отставку, то она обязательно предложит ему кататься в паре со своей лучшей ученицей. Польщенный Мюллер признался, что в детстве занимался фигурным катанием и даже успел получить какой-то разряд, но в связи с некоторыми обстоятельствами был вынужден оставить спортивную карьеру и пойти в армию. Обстоятельства он не пояснил, но в дамских журналах Феззана появилось несколько версий, которые все впоследствии были опровергнуты. Оценки же за технику Мюллер с партнершей получали настолько высокие, что Сполдинги начали беспокоиться, что он обгонит кайзера и Биттенфельда. Те брали артистизмом, причем Биттенфельд отставал от кайзера не больше чем на полбалла. Продюсеры принимали меры, подкручивали рейтинг, чтобы увеличить разрыв. В барах Черные Рыцари били морды за любимого командира, страсти накалялись с каждым туром. 

Кайзер Райнхард блистал. После каждого номера в его исполнении на лед дождем сыпались плюшевые игрушки, цветы и даже монетки, что на Феззане означало высшее признание артисту. Поклонницы раскупали билеты на представления и дежурили у имперской резиденции, чтобы хоть одним глазком взглянуть на кумира. Феззан лежал у ног завоевателя. Братья Сполдинги купались в деньгах и работали над проектом нового шоу... 

...Губернатор Оскар фон Ройенталь посмотрел на Хайнессене трансляцию суперфинала феззанского шоу "Звезды на льду" и решил, что кайзера надо спасать.


End file.
